Destiny
by Kirishimachan
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman percaya bahwa syal merah yang diberikan Eren kepadanya adalah sebuah benang takdir yang mengikat mereka berdua selamanya. Ia menanamkan hal tersebut dalam hati. Tidak perduli dengan sikap Eren yang seolah mengacuhkannya. selama benang tersebut berada di gengamannya. ia akan menjaganya, hingga kelingking sang pria datang menyambutnya. Warn! EreMika, RivaHan, Canon


Umat manusia yang tinggal di dalam dinding telah mendapatkan perluasan wilayah, yang sebelumnya telah direnggut oleh seonggok daging raksasa. Tidak ada lagi hal mengerikan yang mengancam kehidupan mereka.

Ekspedisi terakhir yang dilakukan oleh pasukan pengintai membuahkan hasil yang sangat tidak terprediksi sebelumnya. kesuksesan besar telah digapai. Walaupun setimpal dengan korban yang berjatuhan--yang hanya menyisakan sembilan orang saja. Kala itu, mereka memberangkatkan setidaknya dua ratus orang.

Angka korban berjatuhan kali ini memang sangat mengerikan dibandingkan dengan ekspedisi yang sebelumnya. Namun, mereka menutup mata soal ini. Yang terpenting, kebebasan dapat diraih.

Duka yang teramat dirasakan oleh para pasukan pengintai yang tersisa. Kepergian komandan mereka merupakan hal tersulit yang mereka alami saat ini. Kehilangan sosok kepercayaan mereka, membuat anggota yang tersisa goyah untuk hengkang dari pasukan.

Hange zoe mengutarakan keresahannya, mengingat perkataan sang komandan sebelumnya ketika mereka mengadakan rapat besar. Yang dihadiri oleh ketua hingga wakil dari seluruh pasukan. Ia kali ini ia sendiri ditunjuk oleh Erwin smith, selaku komandan pasukan pengintai, sebagai wakilnya. Sebelumnya pria itu juga mengatakan, jika ia gugur dalam ekspedisi perebutan dinding maria. Hange lah yang akan menggantikan posisi tersebut.

Ia memang suka memimpin, namun untuk kelompok kecilnya saja. Tidak dengan keseluruhan pasukan. Itu sangat merepotkan. Lagi pula, saat itu ia hendak melakukan serangkaian protesnya terkait pemilihan mendadak ini. Sungguh, Hange sangat jauh dari kata 'bijaksana' dan 'berwibawa' yang biasanya diidentikan pada sosok pemimpin. Namun, ia masih memikirkan bahwa panglima petinggi pasukan Dharius Zhackly berada disana. Ia masih segan untuk melanjutkan protesannya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah lama memendam kejengkelan pada sosok bertubuh gempal yang sok berkuasa tersebut. Hange tetap memilih mengontrol emosinya. Niatan untuk menjadikan sosok itu sebagai bahan eksperimen tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya kala netra penglihatannya menangkap wajah si gempal ketika mendengar laporan dengan ekspresi yang tampak tidak perduli.

Menjijikan.

Hange lebih rela jika posisi ketua komandan diisi oleh Levi Ackerman. Mengingat semua kriteria pemimpin terdapat pada sosok tersebut. Walaupun sedikit tegas.

Tidak, terlalu tegas.

Setidaknya point tersebut adalah hal yang bagus untuk mendisiplinkan para anggota pasukan pengintai yang terkadang ceroboh. Termasuk dirinya. Ya, kali ini ia mengakuinya.

Mau tidak mau. Hange tetap harus menjalankan amanat yang ditinggalkan Erwin untuknya. Walaupun sebenarnya dengan enggan.

Cobaan pertamanya ketika menjabat sebagai ketua komandan adalah mendengar permintaan gila bocah remaja pemilik kekuatan titan penyerang yang dimiliki oleh rakyat Eldian dalam dinding. Padahal ini sudah dua tahun lamanya setelah ia dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaannya. Tapi tetap saja, kejengkelannya masih saja meluap ketika mengingatnya.

"_Hange-san, Diseberang lautan sana. Aku ingin pergi kesana. Menyelidiki kebenaran tentang dunia ini. Aku ingin bebas dari belenggu yang mengekang kehidupan kita disini_."

Baiklah, tampaknya suasana hatinya menjadi memburuk saat ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia telah meninju meja dihadapannya dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuat seorang pria bertubuh pendek di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget. Meskipun tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Levi Ackerman berdecih pelan, kedua matanya menatap tajam sosok wanita aneh dihadapannya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerling ringan padanya seolah ia tidak melakukan hal yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Hange, berhentilah berbuat bodoh seperti itu. Ingat tugasmu. Kumpulkan semua persediaan persenjataan yang kita miliki. Kau hanya akan membuang waktu hanya dengan melamun dan memukuli perkakas." ujarnya jengah.

Kerjapan mata tidak bersalah Hange membuat Levi menjadi geram. Wanita itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Aku penyusun strategi disini. Kau bisa meminta yang lain untuk--"

Kalimat Hange terpotong oleh suara tegas Levi. Tampaknya suara sang pria dapat membuatnya bungkam seketika, sebab. Ia tidak berkomentar setelahnya.

"Tidak. Strategi penyerangan akan dirancang oleh Armin Arlert. Cukup laksanakan, dan jangan banyak bertanya. Waktu keberangkatan kita sudah tidak lama lagi." tukas Levi sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Wanita itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Hembusan nafas pelan terdengar setelahnya. Dahinya menyerngit, Kalau dipikir-pikir, Levi seperti ketua komandan disini dengan memerintahnya seenaknya. Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Saat ini, persiapan adalah hal yang paling penting.

Ia hanya berharap, semoga bocah Eren itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik setelah berpisah dari mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya.

Ya, semoga.

*

Malam ini, banyak orang-orang yang menjabat sebagai pasukan pengintai berlalu lalang mempersiapkan alat-alat tempurnya. Keantusiasan mereka mengenai dunia luar sangatlah tinggi. Membayangkan bagaimana luasnya wilayah yang akan mereka saksikan nanti tampaknya membuat semangat mereka tak luntur meski saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Yang seharusnya sudah menjadi jadwal tidur harian para pasukan.

Mereka masih enggan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Taruhan demi taruhan di lancarkan untik memprediksi kemenangan kali ini akan berpihak kepada mereka lagi.

Mendengar ke optimisan pada tiap-tiap anggota, membuat seorang gadis berwajah oriental tersenyum samar. Manik hitam kelamnya menatap bulan yang kini bersinar terang mengisi gelapnya langit pada malam hari. Tidak ada bintang disana. Namun, langit menjadi lebih menarik dengan adanya bulan.

Tangannya meraih syal merah yang terpasang rapi di lehernya, lalu mengelusnya pelan. Seolah menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada seseorang melalui rajutan benang merah tersebut. Kedua matanya kini terpejam dengan perlahan. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya pada saat pertama kali ia mendapatkan syal ini dari sosok yang sangat penting baginya.

Awal mula benang takdirnya mulai tercipta di jari kelingkingnya...

Ketika kedua mata tersebut terbuka. Pandangannya menyendu. Elusan di syalnya telah berubah menjadi rematan. Berbagai macam emosi timbul didalam benaknya. Memikirkan kembali sosok tersebut hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sesak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Eren."

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat sang gadis menoleh pada sosok pria bersurai pirang yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Sahabat baiknya.

"Armin."

Cengiran sang pria membuat sang gadis ikut tersenyum. Ia memandang lamat-lamat sang sahabat. Armin Arlert kini telah tumbuh cukup baik, bahkan tingginya saat ini hampir setara dengannya. Sisi kedewasaannya juga membuatnya terkadang kagum. Juga rambut pendeknya kini telah dipotong hingga memberikan kesan maskulin saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau merindukannya juga 'kan, Mikasa." lirihnya Armin. Kini ia mendongak menatap pantulan cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui pintu balkon ruangan persediaan bahan makanan. Tempat mereka berada.

"Sudah dua tahun, apakah ia baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Mikasa ragu dengan pandangan sendu. Dibalik sorot matanya yang menyendu, terdapat sebuah percikan emosi didalamnya.

Armin Arlert menyadarinya, oleh karena itu ia hanya tersenyum maklum. Well, tidak mengherankan lagi melihat temannya seperti ini. Ia seolah sudah terbiasa karena sedari kecil sudah terlalu sering menyaksikan hal ini. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa didalamnya terdapat sebuah arti yang baru ia ketahui belakangan ini.

Mikasa jatuh cinta pada Eren.

Terimakasih pada buku yang ia baca sebelumnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa buku filosofi cinta terdapat di ruangan pribadi milik Erwin Smith--yang hampir mustahil jika dibaca oleh pria itu mengingat betapa tegasnya sosok tersebut.

Armin masih sangat mengingat kutipan kata yang cocok untuk mengistilahkan perasaan Mikasa kepada Eren.

'_Cinta tidak menyadari saat mereka bersama. Namun, sangat terasa pada saat perpisahan menghampiri mereka_.'

Dan lagi, hal yang manis akan menjadi pahit karena adanya perpisahan... Tentu saja, mereka yang mencintai harus merelakan sebuah perpisahan sebagai konsekuensi atas perasaan mereka ketika adanya suatu konflik berupa peperangan.

Sangat tragis...

Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai ia yang memasuki ruangan pribadi milik Erwin. Sebelumnya ia telah meminta izin untuk mengambil alih ruangan tersebut. Para panglima jendral juga telah memberikannya izin. Armin sangat senang kala itu. Karena sebelumnya ia telah mendengar perkataan beliau mengenai dunia luar.

'_Mereka merahasiakan dunia luar dari kita. Umat manusia yang berada didalam dinding. Aku mempercayainya karena aku memiliki sebuah buku yang menunjukan bukti akan keberadaan dunia luar_.'

Sebuah buku yang lebih sempurna dari buku-buku mengenai teori tentang dunia ini yang ditinggalkan oleh kakeknya. Buku yang menjelaskan tentang penelitian mereka akan indahnya bintang-bintang jika dilihat dari dekat oleh sebuah teropong yang dirancang khusus.

Kala itu ia menyadari satu hal. Kehidupan didalam dinding terbilang cukup ketinggalan perkembangan teknologi. Buktinya sederhana saja. Berupa teropong khusus. Alat semacam itu bahkan belum pernah ia lihat disini. Didalam dinding yang mengurung mereka. Bahkan anggota kerajaan sekalipun belum memilikinya.

Sebuah harapan besar tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya. Mengingat mereka sebelumnya telah menyusun rencana ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan beberapa tentara Marley pun menyetujuinya. Mereka yang memiliki pangkat sebagai prajurit biasa mungkin tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Ia mengharapkan kemajuan teknologi setelah ini. Penelitian mereka mengenai titan, harus sampai pada hal yang terperinci. Bagaimana mereka bisa meneliti lebih lanjut mengenai persusunan sel rumit yang berasal dari cairan tulang punggung titan.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Armin mengulum senyum. Kini, kedua matanya terpejam. Membayangkan semua keinginannya menjadi realita tampaknya cukup untuk mengenyahkan segala kemungkinan tentang kegagalan dari pikirannya.

"Pasti. Eren akan pulang bersama kita."

Mikasa tersenyum samar. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Namun, Armin memahaminya.

"Kita adalah keluarganya."

Eren Yeager pergi ke luar dinding tidaklah sendirian. Awal mulanya mereka pergi bersama dengan anggota pasukan Pengintai lainnya. Dengan Onyankopon; sebagai pemandu mereka selama berkeliling kepulau Marley.

Zeke sendiri yang menyuruh salah satu utusan yang paling ia percayai untuk mengawal keluarga adik kecilnya selama ini. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu khawatir untuk masalah penjebakan yang bisa saja terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Karena orang-orang pun tahu bahwa Zeke menyayangi adiknya.

Mikasa mempercayainya, begitupun yang lainnya. Sikap Eren sendiri dinilai telah berubah,menurut teman-temannya. Ia tidak mengetahui maksud mereka. Memang ia akui bahwa Eren telah berubah setelah mereka mengunjungi istana kerajaan.

Tapi, bisa saja ia keliru menyingkapi perubahan sikap Eren. Tidak ada lagi Eren yang selalu berteriak girang menuntut kebebasan. Tidak ada lagi Eren yang senang atas pencapaiannya. Eren yang saat ini adalah Eren yang tampak jauh dari genggaman tangannya. Meskipun terlihat sangat dekat, namun sangat sulit untuk digapai.

Di matanya. Eren tetaplah sama, tidak berubah sama sekali. Kalaupun berubah, itu adalah diri Eren yang sebenarnya. Dan Mikasa tidak mengetahui, Eren mana yang ia lihat saat ini. Seperti ada dua sisi yang berbeda...

Perpisahan mereka dua tahun yang lalu sangatlah tidak etis. Hanya dengan selembar kertas yang ditinggalkan Eren yang berisikan tentang ia yang menyetujui rencana kakaknya, Zeke. Ia pergi begitu saja setelah mereka mengunjungi tempat keagamaan kaum Marleyan.

Untuk saat ini ia tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu. Yang terpenting adalah Eren... Ya, Eren.

"Pastikan semua perlengkapan kalian telah terpasang. Regu penyergap akan membawa sepuluh tombak petir per-orangnya. Dan untuk regu penembak, sediakan peluru kalian sebanyak mungkin. Jangan sampai kekurangan!" Ujar Levi tegas. Semua anggota pasukan pengintai mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya di dada kirinya. Sebagai bentuk bahwa mereka mendedikasikan jantungnya untuk misi kali ini.

"Baik!"

Seharusnya, Hange lah yang mengatakan itu pada anggotanya, namun malah Levi yang mengutarakannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa dongkol. Ia ingin protes—tapi situasi tidak mengizinkannya untuk melakukannya.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Hubungi regu penyerang yang berada di dermaga! Katakan pada '_dia_' untuk segera bertransformasi saat melihat tanda suar yang di tembakkan!"

Memangnya siapa yang menjadi komandan disini?

"Dimengerti!" seru pria berusia coklat muda, Jean Kirstein. Ia terlihat berbincang pada regu pengintai yang sedari tadi telah bersiaga. Menyuruhnya untuk segera memberitahukan informasi ini.

Regu pengintai kali ini telah menyusup dengan sempurna, bahkan saat ini—entah bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan seragam kemiliteran Marleyan, lengkap dengan seutas kain yang diikatkan dilengan kiri mereka, sebuah pangkat yang sangat berarti untuk mereka yang berasal dari kaum iblis.

Jean kini telah berbalik keposisi semulanya. Ia terlihat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu dengan ragu, Levi dapat membaca raut wajah itu dengan mudah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, ia berujar dengan datar. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Pria itu tampak tersentak mendengar suara Levi, ia berujar dengan refleks. "Regu pengintai mengatakan padaku bahwa acara pertemuan para memimpin bangsa-banhsa besar telah dimulai sedari tadi. Dan Willy Tybur adalah pembawa acara mereka." ia menghela nafas sejenak, bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. "Mereka menceritakan tentang kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Alasan mengapa kaum Eldian yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Karl Fritz melarikan diri kedalam dinding—"

"—Aku tidak peduli soal itu" Levi mendengus keras. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat sebuah ledakan besar terjadi disana. Berpusat di sebuah keramaian yang ia tebak perkumpulan para bangsawan. "Bocah itu sudah memulainya, dia akan membunuh banyak orang." Levi berdecih pelan. "Bocah itu selalu merepotkan!" geramnya.

Hange mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian ia mengerling pada Jean yang masih berdiri kaku dihadapan Levi. Ia berdeham sejenak. "Kita sudah mulai mendekati kawasan pertarungan, Kau akan kutunjuk sebagai ketua tim bersama rekan mu yang lain." ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang! Berpencar!" tegasnya kala itu.

"Dimengerti, Komandan!"

Mereka meluncur ke daerah pertarungan menggunakan 3D ber-Manuver. Perlengkapan mereka kali ini adalah perlengkapan milik Polisi Militer bagian dalam. Yang sebelumnya dikenakan oleh pasukan Kenny Ackerman untuk mengalahkan pasukan Pengintai. Hange sungguh berterimakasih akan hal itu. Karena disinipun yang akan mereka musnahkan adalah manusia.

Levi berjalan melewatinya, setelah terdiam beberapa saat untuk memastikan anggota mereka kali ini benar-benar turun kepertempuran. Di ambang pintu keluar, pria itu melirik kearahnya. Membuat yang ditatap mengernyit.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk turun kebawah sana. Awasi pergerakan kapal terbang ini. Ingat posisimu, kau adalah komandan saat ini. Jangan mati konyol!" ujarnya dengan ketus sebelum ia melompat dari pintu tersebut.

Hange mematung ditempat, memikirkan perkataan Levi yang seharusnya diucapkannya untuk Levi...

"Aku tidak mengerti."

**TBC.**

A/N.

Karya ketiga yang kutulis kali ini bukan SFN seperti biasa. Aku lagi kesemsem sama anime SNK, dan seperti biasa. aku akan menggunakan alur canon, seperti cerita ku yang biasanya.

Aku lebih suka baca cerita yg ber setting canon sih akwokaowkawok.

salam.


End file.
